Magic Girls: Magic Control
Magic Girls: Magic Control is a 2009 book. It is the ninth in the Magic Girls book series. When made into a film it was renamed as Magic Girls 9: Taking Control. Plot The events in the book are dramatic and leading up to the tenth book. As the book starts, the girls are sitting in the headteacher - now Rosalies -, office. They are shocked when she tells them that she has now made a large number of the students into the Magic School Army, and that the girls will lead it, as they are the strongest students in the school. Despite their differences and arguements, they are forced to work hard together, and this makes them closer. They end up being much like they were before Amandas death. Near the start of the book, Ashley is out walking when she sees the disguised version of Amanda. Her face is a different shape, smaller than before, and her eyes a different colour. Her hair is slightly darker than before. Ashley realises who it is and begins chasing after her, but Black Bag Girl floats past and Ashley runs into her, almost suffocating. She is saved by Wendy, and the girl has gone. Ashley is convinced that it was Amanda. Days later, Emily is following Martha the Fox Girl, who seems to be encouraging her to follow. She follows her and stops, looks down, and sees a pale rock on the ground. She picks it up and instantly appears to die. The girls charge towards her body, as do other witch students, and gather around her. Lily recognises the type of stone and says that they must talk to Rock Girl. Rock Girl, and her mother, scan the rock and confirm that Emilys soul is trapped inside the rock. Rock Girl says that, sadly, this is her destiny. Ashley sees the girl again and this time, Faye agrees it appears to be Amanda. They chase after the girl and stop her, realising that she must definitely be Amanda. The girl appears to have no real personality and instead begins firing Killer Bolts at the girls to try and kill them. Lily appears and lightning strikes her, with Wendy raining over her to put the fire on her hair out that Lily caused. Ashley says that they have to help her. With the help of other students, they realise that the only way to save Amanda is to give the army a sacrifice. They create a plan to save the sacrifice just in time, and Wendy agrees. They tie the girl to the bed and prepare to sacrifice Sarah. As they are getting ready, Ashley begins chatting to the girl as she used to with Amanda. Amazingly and heartwarmingly, Amandas eyes change back to their usual colour and her head shrinks. She opens her eyes and coughs, then having a panic attack when she believes that she is still tied up. The girls run through and find Ashley crying happy tears, realising that Amanda has been returned to them and isn't dead at all. After many days of celebrating and enjoying the time spent with the returned Magic Girl that is Amanda, they are faced with another battle. Katie tells the girls that Magic School students have began to turn to the dark side by choice. Despite it being one of their most difficult problems yet, they manage to work together as a team, and realise they need all six of them to have the full effect. Saving the school once again, the book has two more chapters of the girls being friends and enjoying their lifes together, especially with Amanda and Ashley. It ends in a different setting, with the Yellow Eye army going to throw some food into Kameestas cage, and being horrified to find that she has gone. Characters Amanda Waters Ashley Waters Emily Earth Faye Fire Lily Lightning Wendy Weather